This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
FIG. 1 is a view showing an illuminating apparatus in an installed state. An illuminating apparatus 10 is mounted such that it is embedded in the ceiling 20 or the wall. The illuminating apparatus 10 is not exposed to the outside since it is embedded in an outer surface such as the ceiling 20 or the wall, which leads to better appearance of the ceiling or the wall.
Meanwhile, an embedded part 30, in which the illuminating apparatus 10 is to be placed, is arranged already in an upper portion of the ceiling 20. The size of the embedded part 30, which is provided with a power supply 40, corresponds to the size of the illuminating apparatus 10. In other words, the embedded part 30 is designed to be suitable for the illuminating apparatus 10 of a given size. Therefore, if the size of the embedded part 30 does not match with the size of the illuminating apparatus 10, it is impossible for the illuminating apparatus 10 to be installed therein, which means that various sizes of existing embedded parts cannot be effectively used.